Hamsters and Headaches
by SillyLeafHamster
Summary: It's early, Sophies got a headache, and Markl wants a hamster. What will happen this fine morning in the great Moving Castle? Funniness ensues! :D


**Hey everyone! I know I've been dead for like a _loooooong_ time, but now im back and I have plenty of new stories for you! I've recently become obsessed with Howl's Moving Castle (Movie version) and I found my motivation to write! Soo heres this, my first HMC fanfic, because I love hamsters and I love SophiexHowl. Hehehehe! Onwards...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle! But I do own the cute hamster in this oneshot! (Hes actually real! ;D)**

**P.S. Not sure if hamsters exist in this world or not, but lets just say they do. Oh and sorry for any spelling errors or anything. Its 11 pm on a school night and I really need to get to bed. Soo enjoy! Oh, this is also set after the movie!**

* * *

><p>"SOPHIE SOPHIE SOPHIE!" Markl came bursting through the door, eyes wide with excitement. Sophie winced as his shouting reached her ears.<p>

"Good heavens Markl, what is it?" she exclaimed, head resting on the arm of the couch near the hearth. She had a throbbing headache and the last thing she needed was an overly excited nine year old yelling.

Markl ran up to the couch, giddy with excitement. He was grinning madly, so Sophie could immediately assume something was on his mind.

"Sophie! I was wandering the streets in Porthaven and I passed a guy selling what looked like little balls of fur and he said they were called hamsters and oh Sophie they were just so adorable with their little eyes and little tails and soft fur! Sophie can I get one please please please _pleeeeeeeeeease_?" Sophie sighed and looked up at his pleading face.

"Markl, I don't know. Theres already so many things around here to take care of. I don't think we can handle another pet-"

"But they're so easy to take care of Sophie! All you do is feed them, water them, and change their bedding every now and then! Plus they don't cost much at all! I'd pay for it and take care of it! You wouldn't have to lift a finger!"

Sophie groaned and placed her hand on her forehead. She hated when he started begging like this. That face was just too hard to say no to. Markl stared at her expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"I don't know, Markl. You'll have to ask Howl. Maybe, if he's alright with it..."

"YIPPEE!" Markl jumped in triumph.

"I said maybe! Now please Markl... I have a terrible headache.." Sophie groaned. Markl stopped jumping and nodded but still had a smile plastered to his face.

"I'll go ask him right now!" And with that, he bounded to the stairs. At that moment, Howl came down and stopped in front of Markl.

"Ask who what now?"

Markl could barely contain his excitement. He jumped up and down as he retold his story to his confused master.

"So can I get one please please please?" he asked as he finished his story.

Howl's gaze turned over to Sophie resting on the couch before looking back at Markl. "Please do remind me, what exactly is a hamster again?" he asked.

"Oh they're cute little rodent-like animals with soft fur and black beady eyes. They like to run and eat sunflower seeds and they're so adorable!" Markl squealed.

Howl put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Why do they sound familiar?"

"They run wild all over the Wastes," Calcifer spoke up from the hearth. "In fact, I think I've stepped on quite a few of them while the castle still roamed the ground.."

"Calcifer, please!" Sophie growled.

"Hmmmm... Are they those little mouse-like things with no tail?" Howl pondered.

"Well, they have a tail, it's just really small and not very noticable. It kind of looks like-"

"Okay, we get it kid," Calcifer grumbled.

Howl thought about it for another few moments. "But wait. You have Heen, Markl. He's a pet," Howl said as he gazed at Markl curiously.

Markl sighed, exasperated. "Yeah, but I can't hold Heen and watch him run on a wheel. Plus, he's old." Heen rasied his head and barked his raspy bark from where he lay under the couch, obviously displeased with Markl's words.

Howl raised an eyebrow. "You can still play with him, nonetheless."

"Yeah, but he's not as much fun!"

"Geez, don't be so greedy!" Calcifer growled.

"Stay out of it, Calcifer!" Sophie yelled. The demon shrank back under his logs, muttering to himself.

"Sounds like Sophie needs a nap," Howl stated with a grin.

"Yes _please_..." She muttered.

Howl walked over to the couch and sat next to her, rubbing his hand over her forehead. "Awww.. Does my little Cariad have a headache?" He cooed, leaning close to her face.

Sophie groaned and leaned into his touch. "A big one..."

"That's too bad..." he symphasized. "Did Calcifer whine too much this morning?" Sophie giggled and took his hand in hers.  
>"He wouldn't shut up!"<p>

"That's not true!" the flame yelled. The couple shared a laugh. Sophie suddenly clutched her forehead and groaned again. Howl gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hand.

"So... Can I get a hamster, Master Howl?" Markl asked hesitantly from the stairway. Howl looked up and sighed dramatically in his direction.

"Oh I guess.." Markl's face lit up and he bounded over to the couch.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you, Master Howl!" he cried, hugging him.

"Your not getting anything if you keep yelling like that!" Sophie growled.

"Sorry," Markl pulled away and smiled sheepishly, his hands clasped behind his back. "So can we go to the market now?" he asked impatiently.

"We'll leave shortly, Markl. Just as soon as I get Sophie to a bed," Howl told the boy as he lifted Sophie from the couch. She murmured in protest as her head left the soft cushions and cuddled into his chest. Howl walked across the room over to the stairs and slowly carried her up, careful so as not to bump into the wall or railing. When he reached the top, he walked down the hall until he found his door and opened it. He crossed over to the bed and gently laid Sophie down on it, pulling the covers over her as she buried her head in the pillows.

"Howl... I feel horrible.." she moaned.

"I know, love. You'll feel better after a nice nap." He kissed her cheek. "Now get some rest. I'll be back soon." He stood up and headed for the door.

"I love you, Howl," came Sophie's quiet murmur.

"Love you too," he murmured back, closing the door quietly. Howl headed back down the hall and swiftly ran down the stairs. He grabbed a jacket, slinging it over his shoulders, and called for Markl.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The great wizard and his apprentice walked through the busy streets of Porthaven. Markl was trying very hard not to run while Howl just smiled and shook his head. <em>Kids.<em>

Suddenly Markl stopped and pointed at a small stand up ahead. "There it is!" Markl bolted for the stand. Howl followed behind at a much slower pace.

There were wire cages sitting on a large table with a tall grinning man standing behind it. Hanging off the table was a poster that read _Hamsters! 3 silver coins each._ Children were practically swarming the stand, chattering and begging their parents for one. Markl ran up and squeezed in amongst the kids. He looked through the cages, trying to decide which hamster he liked best. Howl walked over to the man behind the table.

"Why hello, good sir! What can I help you with today?" The man's voice was joyful and enthusiastic.

Howl grinned and glanced over at Markl. "My apprentice is looking to take home one of your hamsters," he replied.

A wide smile cracked the man's features. "Why, certainly! Which one would he like?"

"Markl," Howl called, "Have you picked one out yet?"

Markl stared into one of the cages, his eyes glued on a caramel colored hamster with a dark dorsal stripe. It stirred from it's slumber and lifted it's tiny head to look at him. The boy gasped upon noticing that it's eyes were a dark shade of red.

"This one. I think I want this one," he told the man.

"Why of course! That one there is pretty special. He's the only one in the bunch with red eyes." Markl's eyes gleamed. The man opened the cage and reached his hand in, scooping up the hamster. It sat in his hand and allowed him to take it out. The man pulled out a small box and placed the little creature inside. He grabbed a handful of woodshavings and sprinkled them in the box so the hamster was comfortable. He closed the box and set it to the side. Markl ran around the table to stand next to his master, eyes glued to the box. The man pulled out a piece of paper and an ink quill and handed it to Howl.

"If you could please just fill this out, sir," Howl took the paper and quickly did so. He handed it back to the man.

"Thank you Mr..." The man looked down at the paper and gasped. "Howell Jenkins? _The_ Wizard Howl?" The man stared at him with wide eyes. Howl shrugged.

"That's me," he grinned. Howl pulled a few silver coins from his pocket and handed them to the man. "I believe these are yours," he said kindly. The man smiled. He gratefully took the money and handed the box to Howl. "Thank you."

"The pleasures all mine," the man grinned. "Have a good day, now!" he called as the two walked away.

Howl handed the box to Markl, who took it excitedly. He peeked through the air holes in the box to try to see his new pet. He saw him buried in the shavings and remembered something. He looked up sharply. "Wait! What about supplies?" Markl was starting to panic. He looked at Howl worriedly.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," Howl assured him. Markl nodded and resumed watching his hamster sleep.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Howl announced as he and Markl walked in through the front door. Markl sprinted over to the couch and plopped down, immediately opening the box. He peered in, looking for his hamster.<p>

Howl closed the door behind him and went up the stairs. He crossed over to the closet and hung up his jacket.

"Welcome back. Did Markl get his furball?" Calcifer asked casually from the hearth.

"Yes he did," Howl replied. He walked over and sat next to Markl on the couch.

"Well where is it?"

"Right here!" Markl grinned as he pulled the hamster out of the box and held it in his hands. It sat there, eyes shining, ears perked, whiskers twitching, taking in it's new surroundings. It then proceeded to clean itself. Markl, still smiling, stroked his finger over it's head. The hamster didn't seem to care or even notice. It continued to clean it's little body.

Calcifer stared at it with complete boredom. "Cute. Can I eat it now?"

Markl's face took on a look of sheer horror. "NO!"

"Geez, relax. I was just kidding," Calcifer rolled his eyes. Howl laughed loudly, wiping a tear from his eye. Markl glared at him and pulled the hamster closer to himself. The hamster was stitting stock still, eyes wide and ears angling in every direction.

"You guys are scaring him!" Markl cried.

"On the contrary, I think it was YOU who scared him. Oh my gosh, NO! You can't eat my little useless pile of fur, Calcifer!" the demon mocked the now angry boy.

"Calcifer, knock it off would you?" a feminine voice came from the stairs. Everyone turned their heads to see Sophie coming down the staircase, looking a lot better than she had when she went up.

Howl smiled widely and shot up to hug her.

"Feeling better?" he murmured in that soft voice of his. Sophie wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his shirt.

"Much..." She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. They smiled at eachother warmly. Howl led her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down on his lap and leaning her back against his chest.

Markl ignored them and continued to watch his hamster explore his hands. Howl turned his head to look at the rodent.

"He is pretty cute, isn't he?" He reached up a finger to stroke the little animal's soft head. "What are you going to name him?"

Markl thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up. "I'll name him Chestnut!"

"Thats a cute name," Sophie said softly.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire demon..." Calcifer sang with a smirk.

"Shut up Calcifer!" Markl yelled.

Sophie put her hand over her eyes and sighed in frustration. Howl shook his head, chuckling. "Quit teasing the boy, Cal." Calcifer grinned.

"It's what I do."

"You two fight like brothers!" Sophie grumbled. She couldn't hold back a smile, though.

The room was quiet for a few minutes while everyone watched Markl play with his new pet. The young apprentice suddenly looked up again.

"Master Howl, I still need a cage," he said.

"No problem." With a few quick finger movements, Howl morphed the box that the hamster had been in into a large beautiful wire cage. Markl gasped and peeked inside the new cage.

"Master Howl, it's perfect!" He set the hamster inside the cage and watched it scamper around in excitement, truely happy with it's new home.

"Sheesh, what's next? A rabbit?" Calcifer rolled his eyes again. Markl looked up at his master, eyes gleaming.

"Oh Master Howl _can_ we?" he begged.

Howl threw his head back and laughed. He reached up and ruffled the boy's ginger hair. "Let's just stick with a hamster for now."

Markl returned his eyes to the cage and hamster. "I'll go bring him up to my room," he said as he stood up and ran for the stairs, cage in his arms.

"Be careful!" Sophie yelled to him. She smiled in amusement as she heard the sound of his footsteps fading away. She sighed in contentment and leaned back once again.

Howl turned to her and gave her a passionate kiss. She returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, hey! Go somewhere else and do that! I'm sitting right here, you know!" The couple broke apart and laughed. Calcifer eyed them with annoyance.

"Okay _'your majesty'_." Howl stood up and mock bowed. He ran up the stairs to his room with Sophie, the two laughing the whole way. Calcifer heard the door slam soon after they left.

"Dang right," he muttered, and retreated under his logs.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Enjoyable enough? I sure hope so! Please review! :D Night all! <strong>


End file.
